


So Happy I Could Die

by Lovis_Invictus



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Depression, Drama, Drug Addiction, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Love Confessions, M/M, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Hatred, Self-Indulgent
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2020-07-24 21:16:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20021164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovis_Invictus/pseuds/Lovis_Invictus
Summary: Mientras se perdía en la inconsciencia que le otorgaba aquella vieja amiga Sherlock se sintió tan feliz que hubiese deseado morirse en ese momento.(No copias ni adaptaciones)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Alerta de spoilers de la serie Sherlock hasta el capítulo «El Coche Fúnebre Vacío». Nada que ver con la serie desde ese momento en adelante.

Después de una dramática muerte Sherlock Holmes había regresado, para asombro de muchos, descontento de otros, y John Watson no sabía cómo sentirse al respecto. Por un lado se encontraba rebosante de alegría, pues había recuperado a su mejor amigo y potencial interés amoroso -lo había admitido sobre los brazos de Harry entre llantos y botellas de alcohol vacías después del funeral, aunque no recordara demasiado de esa noche-; por el otro estaba tal vez más dolido que furioso, por el hecho de que aquel a quien le había confiado su vida y seguridad no tuviera motivos para creer en él de vuelta.

También estaba el factor Mary, porque incluso después de estar convencido en querer pasar el resto de su vida con ella las cosas se habían volcado en un repentino giro que les estaba alejando, pese a haber pasado solo un par de meses, meses en lo que guardó celosamente el anillo de compromiso que le había comprado y en los cuales gracias a su última pelea con Sherlock -en donde él le reclamó varias cosas- ambos hombres habían perdido contacto casi por completo, exceptuando un par de textos donde el detective se disculpaba por lo sucedido y él le respondió de vuelta pidiendole perdón por haber sido tan hiriente. Casi tres meses sin nada más allá de eso, y aquello lo tenía lo suficientemente preocupado como para tragarse su orgullo por una vez en la vida e ir a visitarlo.

Su mano con el rastrillo de afeitar se deslizó perezosa por la descuidada barba, a través de la puerta abierta del baño podía notar a su novia dormir plácidamente sobre la cama, enredada entre las gruesas mantas, ignorante. La culpa le invadió de repente cuando sus ojos regresaron a la propia imagen que le regalaba el espejo: se estaba afeitando después de semanas de no hacerlo, se había peinado, puesto colonia encima de la elegante camisa beige que compró días antes cuando decidió ir a ver al detective, con unos jeans azul cielo ni tan flojos ni tan entallados y una cazadora negra. Sus botas militares descansaban sobre el váter, porque eran pesadas y no quería hacer ruido al salir, ya que eran las cuatro de la maldita mañana.

Si Mary lo viera se daría cuenta inmediatamente del cambio, pasando de lucir desaliñado a verse como en su primera cita, y sabría que no era por ella.

Rápidamente quitó la espuma de afeitar de su rostro con una toalla, la lanzó al lavamanos tomando las botas para dirigirse a la entrada de la casa que compartía con ella. Si pensaba en la situación con detenimiento terminaría cediendo a la culpa, y ceder a la culpa significaba alejarse más de Sherlock por elegirla a ella. Aún no estaba seguro de querer hacer esa elección.

Al salir el helado aire mañanero le golpeó incesante en el rostro, sintiéndose cual navajas sobre sus mejillas. Metió ambas manos en los bolsillos de la cazadora, el cielo aún estaba oscuro y eso aumentaba la sensación de frío. Se hizo todo el camino hasta el apartamento a pie, necesitaba recolectar valentía para atreverse a tocar la puerta. ¿Qué le diría? Sabía que practicar no iba a servir de nada, porque en cuanto esos enigmáticos ojos se cruzaran con los suyos tan simples ninguna palabra saldría de su boca. ¿Debió traer algún presente como licor? ¿Tal vez llegar y fingir que nada pasó? ¿Cómo hacer para ocultar que le abandonó por completo?

El trayecto terminó con él frente a la puerta del 221-B, que estaba semi abierta. Extrañado empujó la madera, cual chirrió levemente a causa del movimento. Tocó con la diestra su cadera, asegurándose que su revólver se encontraba donde siempre y lo tomó entre sus dedos. Subió con cautela las escaleras, tras comprobar que la parte perteneciente a la señora Hudson tenía llave continuó hasta la pequeña salita, que despedía un luz tenue.

Entonces lo encontró, Sherlock estaba tirado boca arriba en el suelo alfombrado de la sala, inconsciente, la camisa blanca que le había visto innumerables veces ahora lucía sucia por lo que le parecía lodo, la tenía remangada y gracias a eso pudo apreciar su brazo izquierdo lleno de marcas de pinchazos, todas con al menos una semana de antigüedad y algunas otras frescas, con la costra de la sangre apenas seca, junto una jeringa usada siendo apretada en su mano derecha.

Había escuchado historias tanto de la señora Hudson como de Mycroft y hasta del mismo Sherlock sobre el pasado de éste último con las drogas, y el hecho de que arriesgarse tanto aceptando casos tan peligrosos era para generar adrenalina y estamina cuya finalidad era reemplazar a la cocaína en su sistema. Sí, lo había escuchado, sin embargo jamás creyó vivir para ver al detective en uno de sus episodios, ni siquiera podía ser capaz de imaginarse al menor de los Holmes actuando bajo el efecto de alguna droga o al menos de alcohol.

— ¿John?— la dulce voz de Molly Hooper le llamó desde el pasillo a su izquierda, ella salió de la habitación de Sherlock con un par de toallas pequeñas en las manos, su expresión se reflejaba confundida en los ojos azules del médico— ¿Qué haces aquí?

Watson la observó, igual de extrañado que ella— Vine a verlo, ¿qué haces tú aquí?

— Vine a cuidarlo— dijo, encaminando altiva hasta donde el ex mejor amigo de Watson reposaba desmayado. Se había dado cuenta el tono molesto en el que John le respondió, cosa que la puso furiosa— Es muy temprano, John, y Sherlock está indispuesto, deberías irte— agregó, cortante.

Después de todo lo que pasó tras el exitoso plan de la muerte del detective él y ella se habían vuelto muy cercanos, mensajeándose cada que a Sherlock le era posible, él le contaba su progreso junto a las emocionantes aventuras tenía al perseguir y capturar poco a poco a la mafia, mientras que ella complementaba la conversación con los avances de sus investigaciones personales, le enviaba los casos activos de la Scotland Yard y se reían por teléfono cuando Sherlock lograba resolverlos en un santiamén. Si alguno de los dos encontraba algo interesante le tomaban una foto y la enviaban, Molly tenía la galería del celular llena de lugares curiosos, cuerpos y animales que Sherlock se topaba; en ocasiones, ambos acurrucados sobre sus respectivas camas, dejaban la línea en silencio hasta caer dormidos, y muy pocas veces ella llegó a contarle cosas triviales sobre su aburrida vida.

Entre las innumerables charlas que tuvieron durante esos dos años salieron a la luz todos aquellos datos que de otra manera ella jamás hubiese sabido de él, incluyendo lo mal que la había pasado en la infancia gracias a su forma de ser, tan inteligente para su edad que no encajaba con nadie; también le enumeró las veces que sus padres le habían pasado su responsabilidad a Mycroft por no querer lidiar con su incomprensible y excéntrico hijo, los abusos físicos y psicológicos sufridos en el colegio, la vez que Mycroft le salvó cuando a los dieciséis intentó suicidarse lanzándose de un edificio viejo, además del doloroso motivo por el cual se drogaba, hasta llegar a los fuertes sentimientos que el Holmes menor tenía hacía quien aún consideraba su mejor amigo, aquellos de los cuales prácticamente todos se habían percatado, incluidas ella y Mary Morstan.

— ¿Cuidarlo? ¿Qué es lo que tiene?— preguntó ignorando lo último dicho por la forense.

— Creo que es algo obvio, ¿no?— indicó con pena el antebrazo del hombre. Molly se hincó sobre el suelo, a un lado de Sherlock, comenzando a pasar una de las toallas húmedas sobre los pinchazos, limpiando la sangre seca y los restos de droga que salieron por la herida- Deberías irte

— ¿Por qué insistes tanto en que me vaya?— preguntó receloso, guardando su arma de regreso en la parte trasera del pantalón.

Molly volteó a verle, se notaba alterada, incluso más que aquella vez en la que le había dicho sus verdades a Sherlock. Le miraba con una especie de odio— ¡Porque no perteneces aquí! ¡Ya no más!

— ¿Y quién decide eso?— John comenzaba a subir el tono de voz.

— Tú lo hiciste, ahora déjame atenderlo

— ¡Soy médico, puedo atenderlo mejor que tú!— reprochó, comenzando a enfadarse.

Ella tomó aire, intentando no subir la voz— No es necesario, lo he hecho docenas de veces yo sola

— Molly, no seas terca y por favor déjame ayudarlo, es por él, para curarlo

La mirada suplicante, completamente dolorosa que Watson le dirigía casi la obliga a ceder, sin embargo se mantuvo firme.

— Ya te dije que no es necesario, solo vete por favor— No quería que Sherlock despertase con el médico ahí, no podía permitirle saber que John lo había visto _así_.

— ¡Si estoy aquí es porque me preocupa!— gritó finalmente.

Las manos delgadas de la castaña azotaron en el suelo en una muestra de enfado— ¿Te preocupa? ¿¡Cómo puedes decir eso después de abandonarlo así!? ¡Lo dañaste aunque fuiste la primera persona en quien decidió confiar!— le respondió en el mismo tono, perdiendo por completo la paciencia.

— ¡Paren éste escándalo!— anunció la anciana su llegada con un fuerte grito, se asomaba por el marco de la puerta en camisón y portando un cuchillo en la mano, seguramente como arma de defensa. Ambos adultos lucían apenado por haberla despertado de esa manera— ¿Qué hora creen que es? ¡Tienen suerte de que nadie haya llamado a la policía aún!

— Necesito revisar a Sherlock, señora Hudson

La aludida viró los ojos de uno a otro, comprendiendo de inmediato el problema—. Molly, ya has hecho suficiente al esperarlo toda la noche, ve a casa, cielo, date una ducha e intenta dormir un poco, ¿sí?

— ¡Pe-pero señora Hudson!

— Pero nada, recuerda que eres un adulto con responsabilidades y tienes un trabajo que mantener. Sé que le tienes mucho aprecio a Sherlock, pero creo que John puede encargarse por hoy, además— miró de reojo al rubio—Éste muchachito y yo necesitamos hablar

Hopper pasó sus dedos por la mejilla del detective, en el acto de una muda disculpa al no poder mantener al menos un poco de su dignidad a salvo. Haciendo uso del sofá se impulsó hacia arriba, sacudió la falda café y sus medias negras, tomando su bolso, abrigo y bufanda-. Entonces... por favor, cuiden de él— Pasó de largo al hombre y la anciana, con la misma gracia de un ratón asustadizo que huye a la luz.

Ninguno de los presentes dijo nada hasta que la puerta de entrada se azotó fuertemente.

— Llévalo a su cama, iré a preparar té— ordenó, perdiéndose por el pasillo.

Cuidadoso, John hizo el intento de levantar al detective; su sorpresa fue mayúscula al notarlo tan delgado que podía cargarlo sin problemas. Al notar en Sherlock el fuerte aroma a barro, licor, tabaco y _algo más_ en lo cual no quería pensar decidió entonces que lo bañaría primero.

Caminó con él hasta el dichoso cuarto, encendiendo a duras penas la luz blanquecina que iluminaba pobremente a las paredes y su azulejo celeste. Lo colocó despacio en la tina vacía, con intención de desvestirlo. Comenzó desatando las agujetas de los zapatos revueltos en lodo, un poco de este último se había adherido a la orilla del pantalón negro y los calcetines oscuros; los quitó, siguiendo con la camisa, la musculosa blanca y su ropa interior.

Cuando le tuvo desnudo se dio el lujo de analizarlo, y el pecho se le contrajo adolorido.

Bajo unas ojeras profundamente negras los pómulos se le marcaban mucho más de lo que alguna vez había visto; podía apreciar con escalofriante claridad sus clavículas, cada una de sus costillas y el hueso ilíaco del pelvis, que sobresalían al igual que sus rodillas gracias al nivel tan alto de desnutrición que Sherlock se cargaba. Ambos brazos, desde la muñeca hasta el nacimiento del codo cubiertos de pinchazos, y la piel siempre bien cuidada se encontraba rodeada de moretones, en todos lados, como un precioso lienzo manchado. No quedaba nada más allá que el despojo de aquel atractivo, fuerte e imponente hombre que Sherlock Holmes fue alguna vez.

John se preguntó con terror si, de no haber ido esa noche, Sherlock pudiese haber sobrevivido más tiempo con ese estilo de vida. Rodeó el cuello ajeno con un brazo, enterrando la cara en los rizos descuidados del menor, que olían a tabaco, el sentimiento de culpa haciendo acto de presencia en su ya de por si herido corazón.

— Dios mío... ¿qué demonios te has hecho?

Dificultoso se separó de él, sin querer hacerlo realmente, abriendo el grifo para que la tina se llenara con agua tibia. Sin atreverse a verlo por más tiempo bloqueó su cerebro, que hacía las acciones en automático. Cuidadosamente talló el cabello, y por un buen rato continuó haciendo círculos delicados con la esponja en la irritada piel del inconsciente hombre que, ajeno a todo lo que había pasado y estaba ocurriendo en ese preciso momento, descansaba sumido en la oscuridad infinita de un sueño vacío.

Procedió a enjuagarle, le envolvió en una toalla y llevó a la cama. Cuando terminó de vestirlo con el pijama y una de sus múltiples batas lo enredó en las cobijas de lana, tomando lugar en el suelo, a su lado, admirando entre la pena las facciones de aquel extravagante pero atrayente hombre.

— ¿Desde cuándo él volvió a... ésto?— le preguntó a la anciana apenas ella puso un pie en el cuarto.

— Unos días después de regresar— respondió apenada—, Al inicio se veía lleno de energía, de vida, me saludó con un fuerte abrazo y hasta me pidió disculpas por irse de forma tan repentina, pero a la noche llegó tan deprimido que no salió de su habitación por casi una semana y cuando lo hizo se fue por dos días. Dos de sus amigos los indigentes tuvieron que traerlo a casa, tan mal que hasta ellos se veían preocupados, pasó unos días delirando

— ¿Y por qué no me llamó?

— Él me pidió que no lo hiciera, ni a ti ni a su hermano, solo pude convencerlo de llamar a la señorita Hopper

John intentó disimular el pinchazo en su pecho que esa aclaración le había causado apartando la mirada de la cama para soltar un agrio comentario: — No entiendo porqué no se han deshecho de él llevándolo a un maldito centro de rehabilitación

— ¿Acaso estás loco?— cuistionó ofendida, viéndole con una mezcla de decepción y molestia, cosa que le obligó a agachar la cabeza, arrepentido por haber hablado— ¿Sabes lo que les hacen en esos lugares, John? Los atan de manos y piernas en la cama, los bañan en agua helada para contrarrestar los efectos de la abstinencia o los malos comportamientos, incluso los drogan más con medicamentos. Él no necesita que lo rompan más, necesita alguien que escuche sus razones sin juzgarlo, pero lamentablemente no tiene confianza suficiente en ninguno de nosotros—. Se dio la vuelta, quedando de espaldas en la entrada de la habitación— Es agradable ver que al menos uno de los dos puede dejar de lado el orgullo para preocuparse por el otro, y espero recuperen su hermosa amistad, pero creo que por el momento deberías irte. Si hay otro percance prometo llamarte

John le dio un último vistazo a Sherlock antes de seguir los pasos de la anciana. Estaba decidido, no importaba a costa de qué iba a ayudarle, por el cariño que le tenía y porque después de todo había sido su mejor amigo.

**[ • • • ]**

Sherlock despertó abrigado en su cama, confundido, con un fuerte dolor de cabeza que tristemente ya era familiar para él. Arrugó la nariz al sentarse, percatando que estaba en pijama; el aroma a jabón en su piel y shampoo en el cabello que salían al moverse le indicaban que se había duchado. Un tirón en el brazo le hizo levantar la tela roja de su bata, revelando todas las marcas que dejó la jeringa en su brazo, éstas habían sido tratadas y tenían cinta micropor encima cubriéndolas.

Su problema aquí era que él no recordaba haber hecho algo de eso. En realidad no recordaba nada más allá de azotar contra el suelo de la sala completamente drogado.

Se quedó pensando un momento en las posibilidades, entonces el rubor a causa de la vergüenza se extendió por toda su cara al imaginarse a Molly desnudándolo para meterlo a la bañera, pasando el jabón por su, a éste punto, esquelético cuerpo, viendo las cicatrices que la vida en sus numerosos azares le había otorgado; si bien durante su estancia fuera de Inglaterra él tuvo confianza en ella para contarle todo lo que le atormentaba y el origen de muchas de esas marcas aún no estaba listo para dejar que la mujer (o cualquier otro ser humano) le viera sin ropa.

Inconscientemente tomó ambos lados de la bata para cubrirse el pecho con rapidez, como si esta fuera lo único que trajera encima y estuviera rodeado de personas.

Molly nunca había llegado tan lejos, nada más allá de usar paños húmedos para limpiarle la suciedad o sangre seca del rostro y los brazos, agua tibia para afeitarle la barba cuando él no lo hacía, tal vez quitarle la camisa pero dejar la musculosa que se ponía debajo; por más sucio, empapado o ensangrentado que hubiese llegado a casa ella jamás lo desnudó.

Su ser entero se estremeció en un escalofrío, pudo sentir el pánico extenderse desde el estómago al pensar que lo habían tocado, que alguien había visto su delgado y maltratado cuerpo, aquel del que nunca había estado orgulloso.

Jaló las mantas, cubriéndose hasta la cabeza cuando escuchó pasos subiendo las escaleras; seguramente era la señora Hudson trayendo la bandeja con la tetera llena de la leche tibia con miel, era lo que hacía todas las mañanas, decía que eso le calmaría. Además de colocar a un lado de su taza dos aspirinas y un vaso, usualmente lleno de jugo de manzana, para su dolor de cabeza. Esa era la rutina de la anciana para con él, incluso le dejaba la comida hecha antes de irse a atender los propios asuntos.

Era tan buena y amable pese a todo, pero no la merecía, alguien como él no merecía nada.

El sonido de los tacones bajos se detuvo en su puerta. Y no pudo evitar sollozar mientras pensaba que no podría volver a ver a Molly a la cara.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [N/A] Debo aclarar que amé el Johnlock desde el primer momento en que los vi, y ya tengo un montón de escritos sin terminar de ellos que probablemente suba en algún momento.
> 
> Pues nada, que andaba nadando en la miseria escuchando música triste para sentirme peor y se me iluminó el día cuando me llegó la idea de hacer un One-Shot justo cuando sonaba «So Happy I Could Die» y como soy muy original pues le dejé el nombre de la canción.
> 
> Cómo dije arriba, ésta historia es un One-Shot, pero está dividido en cuatro partes para mantener su comodidad y solventar mi pereza.
> 
> Ando en bloqueo creativo y me costó mucho terminar esto, ojalá les guste.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advertencia: Descripción detallada del consumo de drogas.

La señora Hudson colocó la bandeja con el desayuno de Sherlock sobre el tocador desordenado, empujando con ella los envoltorios de jeringas, algunas de éstas últimas usadas, también cajas de aspirinas y antieméticos, algunos pañuelos con sangre seca, todo eso que sobresalía de terrible manera sobre el barniz blanco de la madera. La vista a través del espejo le daba la oportunidad de admirar claramente como las mantas se movían, producto de los temblores del hombre bajo ellas.

— Sherlock, cielo, te traje el desayuno— le dijo amorosa, como siempre lo hacía. Él le respondió con un sonido gutural de garganta, sintiendo como ella tomaba asiento en la orilla de su cama. La mano delicada de la mujer se paseó un par de veces por sus piernas en una caricia amorosa que él ya tenía tiempo sin recibir— Sherlock, no sé cómo vas a tomar esto pero tengo que decirte que John vino a verte en la madrugada, se fue hace unas horas apenas

Holmes se incorporó de golpe, aún cubierto hasta la cabeza y dándole la espalda. Los ojos abiertos de par en par, la piel tomando un tono más blanquecino, preguntando bajito con la voz quebrada del terror— ¿John?

Una vez más Sherlock fue presa de su cerebro, que nunca se detenía, en automático fue deduciendo todos los datos que pudo recolectar y fue entonces que las cosas en su cabeza se revelaron una por una de manera lenta.

No fue Molly quien le habría desvestido, bañado y curado, la cruel realidad de sus siempre inequívocos pensamientos lo dejó claro, ese que le quitó prenda por prenda, aquel que lavo su maltratado cuerpo, quien vio sus asquerosas cicatrices y patéticas heridas fue nada menos que John Watson, su querido John Watson.

Ya no importaba la cantidad de esfuerzo que le tomó el decidir alejarse de John apenas regresó a las drogas, ni toda la tortura emocional que tuvo que tragarse al enterarse de que Watson lo odiaba y planeaba casarse con aquella imponente y hermosa mujer.

Nada importaba, ya no más, su sucio secreto fue expuesto vergonzosamente, la imagen fuerte e indestructible de Sherlock Holmes con la que deseaba John se quedase fue destruida en su absurda totalidad.

Oh, en estos momentos deseaba tanto ese buen samaritano que decidió ayudarle hubiese sido Molly, al menos podría disculparse con ella por ser una carga.

¿Pero cómo pedirle perdón al magnífico ser que era John Watson? Tan herido por sus acciones del pasado, tan enojado.

Sherlock ni siquiera tenía el valor suficiente para mandarle un mensaje de texto, ¿Cómo sería capaz de verlo a la cara? Si él le dirigía una mirada de asco no podría soportado, si John lo hacía entonces esa pequeña parte de su palacio mental que lo mantenía medianamente cuerdo se desmoronaría cuan frágil castillo de cenizas, al igual que el resto, entonces quedaría a merced de sus monstruosos pensamientos, cuáles terminarían de destrozarle por completo, dejando solo un cascarón vacío.

Las relaciones humanas eran tan complicadas y dolorosas. Si un solitario probaba la dulzura del amor ajeno y una vez acostumbrado a ello se le arrebataba esa calidez era una tortura monumental quedarse solo.

Sherlock no quería estar solo.

— ¿Por qué?— se preguntó a sí mismo en un hilo de voz, apresumbrado.

Hudson tragó grueso, Sherlock pudo escucharla, estaba nerviosa y él enfadado.

— Estoy segura que dejaste la puerta abierta al llegar y por eso entró, tuvo una pequeña discusión con Molly y después de que te tratara las heridas y te diera un baño le pedí que se fuera— explicó.

Sherlock se quitó las sábanas de encima con un movimiento intentando ser brusco que resultó lento, encarando a la mujer, su expresión bullía en una fuerte rabia pese a su aspecto moribundo, era la primera vez en meses que ella veía en él otra emoción que no fuera tristeza.

— ¿Ni siquiera pueden hacerme ese favor? Por algo les pedí a usted y a Molly desde el primer día que no lo llamaran, ¿para qué molestarlo? Él ya tiene una vida hecha y yo no necesito su maldita lástima— le reclamó en cólera, sin embargo no fue capaz de gritar, ni siquiera tenía las fuerzas necesarias para eso, solo remarcaba cada palabra despacio con su voz gruesa con la finalidad de mostrar su ira, aunque no funcionara del todo.

La anciana se acercó hasta quedar a solo unos centímetros de él, le veía con suma tristeza, en la misma manera que su madre lo había hecho hacía veintiún años, cuando Mycroft le llevó a casa a las cuatro de la mañana, drogado, llorando y con las venas de la mano izquierda mutiladas, después de prácticamente haberlo arrastrado lejos del edificio donde lo encontró a punto de tirarse.

— Sherlock, te estás matando— colocó una mano en la mejilla del hombre, acariciando con sus dedos rugosos la piel maltratada, pudiendo sentir la barba que después de días sin afeitarse comenzaba a crecer.

De un segundo para otro Holmes se quedó helado, la verdad manifestándose en la forma de un golpe impetuoso al darse cuenta de su realmente patético estado actual. Un peso inhumano se hizo cabida en sus hombros, aplastándole, destrozando la sensación protectora que le concedía aquel control de su realidad del que presumía y estaba tan orgulloso.

 _«¿En qué momento?»_ , se preguntó en aflicción, el rostro en una mueca angustiada, y por primera vez en su vida, con la mente oscura, vacía, silenciosa como el trecho más lejano del infinito e impávido cosmos.

Sin esperar una respuesta ella le soltó, levantándose de la cama. Alisó su vestido rojo y acomodó el listón negro en su cuello, después colocó ambas manos en su cadera, observándole altiva desde arriba. Ahora lucía autoritaria, como Sherlock jamás había tenido la oportunidad de verla.

— Podrás enojarte pero que viniera a verte fue lo mejor porque ya estaba preparándome para esposarte y meterte en la cajuela de mi coche para llevarte con él, y no es una broma, Sherlock— enterró una mano en los rizos desordenados del hombre, quitándolos de la pálida frente— Se veía realmente preocupado, todos lo estamos, en realidad

Él la veía directo a los ojos, aún se notaba enfadado, pero por alguna razón no quiso pelear con ella decidiendo permanecer callado, aunque tampoco es como si tuviera algo que decir. Estaba drogado la mayor parte del tiempo, otra corta inconsciente y el resto sumido en la poderosa resaca que arribaba tras consumir bastante, sí, lo estaba, pero no era tonto, sabía muy bien no existía excusa alguna para sus acciones.

La pena invadió a la mujer cuando esos hermosos orbes tristes se clavaron en ella, así rogando involuntariamente por ayuda, sintió pesar en su corazón porque después de tanto tiempo conociéndolo aún no sabía realmente cómo tratarle.

Se preguntó entonces, peinando en actitud bonancible los mechones entre sus dedos, si existía alguien en la magnitud de un planeta tan grande como lo es el nuestro capaz de comprender esa increíble y enigmática mente suya.

Pensó en Mycroft, pese a las apariencias realmente se preocupaba por su hermano, siempre estaba al pendiente de él, sin importar el lugar o las circunstancias sabía en dónde se encontraba o al menos cómo buscarle; le cumplía sus caprichos solo para verle desenvolverse con gracia como un maestro en el área, curioso y entretenido. Ella sabía que sus personalidades y modo de ver el mundo les impedía ponerlo en palabras, pero se querían.

Eran tan parecidos que Hudson podría jurar pasaron por las mismas desdichas de la vida, y aún con ello no estaba segura de que Mycroft entendiese ni siquiera un poco a su hermano.

Es evidente que Mycroft Holmes tiene más carácter que Sherlock, es cortante como el aire frío del invierno más helado, desapegado, objetivo, educado, no teme a las consecuencias que sus actos puedan provocar porque para él eso no existe. Sherlock por el contrario es como una tormenta de fuego, ardiente el punto de herir sin siquiera desearlo, irreverente, díscolo, no tiene la capacidad de controlar sus potentes emociones y aunque lo niegue siempre pondrá a sus seres queridos primero.

Tan iguales y tan diferentes al mismo tiempo, tan complicados y difíciles de leer.

_Se notaba que ambos sufrían demasiado._

— John quedó de venir pasadas las seis, cuando saliera de la clínica— le informó en tono suave, dando pasos lentos hacia la puerta— Quiere ayudarte y no lo pienso detener, vas a recuperarte así tenga que amarrarte al Big Ben de brazos y piernas, Sherlock Holmes— regañó al salir, cerrando la puerta más fuerte de lo que le habría gustado.

Sherlock calculó vagamente los once segundos que ella en sus pasos cortos se tomaría en llegar desde su habitación a las escaleras, pasado ese tiempo se levantó tambaleante de la cama, al más rápido ritmo que sus adormecidas piernas le podían responder caminó hasta el armario, donde se dejó caer de rodillas, escapando entre sus labios secos un quejido por el sobre esfuerzo en su maltratado cuerpo, que por decir menos, ya se encontraba en su límite, sin comida ni agua, o un sueño profundo en el cual tuviese la oportunidad de acallar a su mente.

Tanteó el suelo de madera dando pequeños golpecitos con las yemas de los dedos hasta dar con un trozo suelto, lo quitó encontrando debajo un agujero no demasiado grande, del cual sacó un cofre desgastado hecho de plata, aquel que alguna vez funcionó como el joyero de mamá y le venía acompañando desde los catorce años.

Los temblores en sus manos por su dañado sistema nervioso complicaron en demasía la tarea de extraer el contenido del cofre, en el suelo azotaron la vieja cuchara pulida, un par de jeringas aún en su paquete, el mechero negro robado a su padre y _esa_ pequeña bolsa transparente, aquel elixir que le otorgaba esos gloriosos y así mismo efímeros momentos de paz.

Tomó todo entre sus delgados y callosos dedos, apresurándose en los mismos pasos de una cría de ciervo dirección a la puerta, con intención de cerrarla con seguro. Pegó la espalda a la madera, deslizándose despacito con el alma quebrada haciéndole cortes profundos a través de todo el cuerpo. Puso una liga de plástico en lo alto del brazo y arrancó de un tirón el micropor que tan cuidadoso John habría puesto cubriendo las marcas de la aguja, dando comienzo a ese ritual maldito que llevaba veintidós años practicando.

Mientras vertía la mitad del contenido de la bolsa sobre la cuchara de plata las voces en su cabeza comenzaron a parlotear.

La última persona que hubiese deseado le viera en un estado tan patético ya lo había hecho, y no solo eso, se dio el lujo de desnudarlo, quitándole hasta el último atisbo de dignidad que pudiera sobrarle a un pobre adicto como él. Su mente le mostraba a un John estupefacto, viendo aterrado todas y cada una de sus cicatrices, preguntándose quizás lo que pudo haberle pasado para que al final quedase una marca tan horrible, tan profunda.

_¿Acaso vio las de la espalda? ¿Dilucidó que antes de su muerte fingida no estaban ahí? ¿Habrá unido las piezas con la poca información que le dio? ¿Le habrá dolido saber la razón?_

Negó moviendo la cabeza, sonriendo nostálgico al pensar que John no era tan observador.

Tomó el mechero, colocando la roja llama parpadeante bajo la superficie de la cuchara, mirando -sin hacerlo realmente- como el contenido se fundía despacito.

 _¿Qué habrá sentido al verle desnudo? ¿Asco tal vez?_ Cuando ambos vivían juntos más de una vez se había paseado por todo el departamento en toalla o con una simple sábana cubriendo su cuerpo, sin un poco de vergüenza en su persona, sin importar si debía atender clientes así, _¿qué había cambiado entonces? ¿porqué de repente comenzó a estar tan aterrado de que alguien le viera, de que alguien le tocara?_

Los brazos empezaron a picarle, al igual que la cara, síntomas para nada nuevos que bien sabía significaban otro agotador ataque de ansiedad. Se forzó a no arañarse los brazos, temiendo dejar caer la cuchara y lo último de cocaína que tenía. En su lugar se obligó a respirar profundo para calmarse, del mismo modo como lo estuvo haciendo prácticamente toda su vida; tomó una nueva jeringa, rasgó el empaque con los dientes y la sacó quitándole la tapa en un movimiento demasiado preciso para encontrarse tiritando.

Aspiró el líquido de la cuchara con el bisel, llenando el tubo de plástico poco a poco, luego, con pleno conocimiento de la ubicación de sus venas simplemente enterró la aguja en su brazo, hastiado, deprimido, decepcionado de sí mismo.

Parsimonioso empujó el émbolo de la jeringa junto al contenido que le causó una descarga de dolor al deslizarse venenoso por su organismo, en un acto de ira lanzó en toda su fuerza el cilindro usado al fondo de la habitación; abrazándose a sí mismo cerró los ojos y esperó esos pocos segundos antes de que el corto efecto hiciera acto de presencia.

 _«¿En qué momento?»_ , se preguntó nuevamente, dudoso de que su memoria borrosa tuviese la respuesta.

Se recordaba vagamente con catorce años, podía verse saliendo de casa después de una discusión con sus padres y hermano mayor, aún con los golpes que sus compañeros de colegio le propinaron palpitando dolorosamente sobre su mallugada piel. Luego se cortaba la escena para la entrada de una figura borrosa, un sujeto en un callejón sucio ofreciéndole los últimos gramos de cocaína por un precio excesivamente bajo, y entonces toda su vida se fue en picada, porque no era suficiente con ser un hombre tan extraño, ahora debía sumarle el haberse vuelto un adicto.

Una sonrisa surcó sus labios resecos cuando su realidad se distorsionó en una nebulosa repleta de emociones que hacían a su corazón palpitar peligrosamente. Se sintió feliz, tanto y como nunca antes que quiso de verdad esa dosis por fin le matara, solo por el deseo de conservar esa sensación de agobiante alegría para siempre.

No importaba cuánto lo intentara, no podía dejarla, aquella sustancia se había aferrado hasta la médula en su sistema, no había escapatoria alguna sino era el perecer y eso lo sabía muy bien.

Él no estaba asustado de morir, en realidad llevaba ya un par de años esperando su final con los brazos abiertos, rezando para que fuese pronto, y tal vez así sería, tal vez su alma herida solo debía esperar un poquito más para liberarse de todo ese dolor.

* * *

— Muy bien, entonces solo necesita tomar siete días de los medicamentos que le puse en la receta, pasado ese tiempo puede dejar el tratamiento sin miedo a que la infección regrese— informó John al anciano que descansaba sentado en la camilla.

Sobre la silla Watson estiró sus miembros oyendo el crujir de los huesos. Pese a no haber pegado el ojo en toda la noche la verdad era que no se encontraba para nada cansado; durante el tiempo que llevaba en la clínica su cabeza decidió atascarse en un círculo de pensamientos de los cuales Sherlock era el dueño, yendo desde preguntarse cómo una mente tan brillante pudo ser enganchada a algo tan bajo como lo eran las drogas hasta morderse los labios dolorosamente cuando la imagen del hombre se combinó con la de su hermana Harriet, ambos inconscientes sobre el suelo de la sala.

El ver a Sherlock intoxicado en el suelo, sucio, descuidado a un punto enfermizo le hizo temblar, aún más cuando le apareció la desconsoladora imagen de la destrozada espalda ajena a medio cicatrizar. Aterrado y con el corazón roto recreó en sus adentros un montón de escenarios en donde se mostraban las diferentes maneras en las que estas pudieron haber sido concebidas, ninguno era ni por asomo tranquilizador, porque sabía que algo tan brutal solo pudo haber sido creado por mano del hombre, y el simple pensar que Sherlock había estado sufriendo a manos de un monstruo sin él poder hacer algo al respecto le llenaba de una implacable ira frustrada.

Por un lado estaba sumamente preocupado, sí, pero por el otro se encontraba demasiado enfadado con él, por haberle negado el ferviente deseo de estar a su lado, de ayudarle en sus -a comparación- mínimas capacidades y protegerle ante todo mal.

— Ésta mañana saliste temprano— la aterciopelada voz de Mary detuvo su tren de pensamientos; se sorprendió cuando no pudo visualizar al anciano en la habitación, lamentando el haberse pasado todo el día sumergido tanto en su mundo que había descuidado su trabajo. Sus ojos fueron hacia Morstan, que atascaba con los dedos un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja— Y... Te rasuraste

Instintivamente John subió una mano pasándola por donde su barba había estado. La piel suave le recibió cálida aunque el día estaba más frío que de costumbre.

— Ah... sí— carraspeó, levantándose de un rígido salto en dirección al mueble donde estaba el garrafón de agua y tomando un vaso en el proceso.

El ambiente incómodo se intensificó mientras el sonido del agua llenando aquel recipiente de cartón permanecía. La boca pastosa y garganta seca le obligaron a tomar todo el líquido en un par de tragos, aliviando momentáneamente la sensación aterradora de ese cercano futuro azaroso.

— Fuiste a verlo, ¿no?—demandó finalmente ella con el rostro serio tras estar ambos unos segundos sumidos en ensordecedor mutismo, tenía los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, protegiéndose de modo instintivo al duro porvenir.

La culpa cayó sobre los hombros del ex-militar con la fuerza en caída libre de un gran edificio, pese a ello los músculos se le relajaron inmediatamente al saberse libre, descubierto, aunque no es como si creyera que Mary no lo descubriría siendo ella tan inteligente como tuvo el chance de apreciar en alguna ocasión. De repente se sintió como un esposo infiel a quien le hallaron un amorío, pecaminoso, sucio. No hizo más que agachar la cabeza tras asentir.

Mary inhaló con lentitud, flemática, con su mirada verdosa analizando todas y cada una de las reacciones en su compañero, dándole a John la sensación de ella saberlo todo, incluso aquello que no había sucedido aún; hasta parecía saber de la existencia de los inmundos sentimientos por Sherlock que llevaba más de tres años guardando, y por un momento el pánico se apoderó de él.

— Y... ¿Cómo está?— continuó Morstan, iniciando la frustración causa del silencio de John a colarse entre su siempre fría cabeza. Necesitaba que hablara, aunque fuera algo que ella no quisiera escuchar.

La pregunta pareció captar la completa atención de John. Él lanzó el vaso desechable hacía el bote de basura en un tiro certero, sus manos se escondieron en los bolsillos de la bata blanca al tiempo que el sombrío pesar se hacía cabida en su rostro. Terminó por dejarse caer en la silla de su escritorio, cual hizo un sonido chirriante por el peso libre.

— Mal— respondió en voz baja, rasposa, apretándose las cienes con los dedos esperando así disminuir su dolor de cabeza—, pésimamente a decir verdad, y creo que es mi culpa

— No debes culparte de que él sea un adicto— interrumpió Mary inmediatamente, dando un par de pasos hacia él pero deteniéndose al escuchar:

— ¿Cómo es que tú sabes eso?— John se quedó en shock, sus ojos le dirigían una mirada mezcla de indignación, sospecha e ira.

— ... Hace un mes que fui por la despensa me lo encontré en la calle, intenté hablarle para saludarlo pero me di cuenta de que estaba totalmente ido— titubeó al hablar, sorprendida por la dureza en la pregunta de John.

— ¿Se puede saber porqué no me dijiste nada? ¿Por qué esconder algo tan importante como eso? ¡Él está tan al y tú me escondiste eso! ¿Acaso querías que muriera?— inquirió iracundo, destrozándola entre cada hojeada que le recorría el cuerpo.

Las palabras siendo pronunciadas de forma tan rígida y la mirada fría en los ojos de su novio hicieron a Mary retroceder los pasos previamente dados, estaba asustada, él jamás le había visto de esa manera, como si fuera una estúpida extraña adentrándose descuidadamente al territorio de un agresivo animal. Volvió a abrazarse, temiendo las reacciones de su ser amado, creyendo que uno solo de sus movimientos haría que él lo supiera todo.

— ¡En verdad me agrada, pero no quiero que te relaciones con él si eso puede ponerte en peligro a ti también!— y no mentía, realmente le preocupaba John, él y su... extraña relación con Sherlock Holmes.

— ¿¡Cómo puedes decir eso!? ¡Lo encontré al borde de la muerte, Mary!— bramó agitado, ella se quedó en shock, poniéndose pálida de repente. Él talló su rostro con ambas manos, buscando relajarse para no gritarle una vez más y tal vez ponerse peor en el proceso—. Su salud es tan precaria que no le calculo más de una semana, dos máximo. Si tú me lo hubieras dicho en ese momento yo podría haber interferido para ayudarlo. Estoy tan preocupado porque a éstas alturas realmente temo no poder hacer nada, no puedo perderlo, Mary, no soportaría verlo irse de nuevo, no sabiendo que ésta vez puedo hacer algo, si él se va y ésta vez es para siempre eso me mataría a mí también

— ¡John escúchame no fue-

— Cuando lo vi lanzarse de ese maldito edificio le pedí al cielo un milagro— la interrumpió. El corazón de la mujer se rompió cuando los preciosos ojos de John se humedecieron, hacía tanto que no lloraba por eso—, necesitaba que Sherlock Holmes regresara, y tú deberías saber que los milagros no pasan dos veces

_Oh dios, por supuesto que ella lo sabía muy bien._

Eso manifestó todo las respuestas que Mary estaba buscando. Dolía como el infierno, pero no era una sorpresa, después de todo siempre supo lo que Sherlock Holmes significaba para John Watson. Pensó que fue bueno mientras duró, ser la mujer de John fue lo mejor que pudo haberle pasado en toda su escabrosa adultez.

— Entonces vete con él— le sonrió, una mueca que lucía natural pese al estarse muriendo de ira y tristeza por dentro, perfectamente ejecutada, sin titubeos en la voz ni lágrimas, su increíble nivel de actuación—. Sherlock no va a salir de ese pozo él solo, nosotros hablaremos de nuestra quebrada relación después

John abrió los ojos al límite, evidentemente asustado, no esperando para nada esa línea de conversación.

— Mary yo-

— Habla con la señora Hudson para que te deje quedarte en tu vieja habitación, aunque no creo que se oponga a la idea— le interrumpió ésta vez ella— Más tarde te llevaré una maleta con ropa y cosas de higiene personal para una o dos semanas, ya me prepararás un trago cuando esté allá como agradecimiento por ese enorme favor, así que más te vale comprar un buen vino— finalizó rápidamente, girando el pomo de la puerta para abrirla.

Un par de brazos se enroscaron desde su espalda, apretándola, y no pudo evitar sentir que no estaba haciendo lo correcto, quería ser egoísta, lo necesitaba.

— Eres increíble— le susurró John, depositando un beso en su mejilla. No recibió respuesta de su parte, y no se hablaron más allá de lo profesional en lo que sobraba de su jornada laboral.

El día fue muy pesado, John a duras penas se había percatado que ya eran pasadas las once de la noche, Mary se habría marchado hacía un buen rato, decidiendo ambos con una incómoda y corta conversación que John limpiaría su zona ese día, y así lo hizo.

Inmediatamente puso un pie en la calle el teléfono le vibro en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón con un nuevo mensaje de texto, simple, trayendo escritas un par de palabras que le calaron honda preocupación:

_«Club nocturno XOYO - MH»_

Ni siquiera le pasó por la cabeza cómo es que Mycroft tenía su nuevo número de teléfono -cabe destacar que en esos dos años lo había cambiado un par de veces-, aunque tampoco es que siendo quien era el mayor de los Holmes no tuviese acceso a las líneas telefónicas, era obvio que sabría su número.

Detuvo un taxi, no era momento de estarse cuestionando nada, si era cierto Sherlock estaba en un club entonces más que probablemente estaría drogándose hasta perder la consciencia, era mejor atraparlo dentro del establecimiento a dejar que vagara por las calles totalmente ido, dejando su frágil cuerpo e inutilizable mente a merced de cualquiera con dudosas intenciones.

El camino en el coche se le hacía eterno, la apariencia muerta que las nulas personas y los negocios cerrados le daban a la ciudad producían en su estómago una mala sensación, aumentando su ansiedad, le urgía verlo, necesitaba comprobar que en medida de lo posible seguía con bien.

Cuando llegaron sacó tres billetes de su cartera, lanzándolos al asiento del copiloto, sin verificar si alcanzaba a pagar o no salió corriendo hasta la entrada. Un par de hombres trajeados, altos y robustos cuidaban la puerta. Uno de ellos, un moreno de rastas arqueó una ceja, con sus ojos verdes clavados sospechosos en su dirección, usando su brazo para impedirle la entrada.

— ¿Por qué tan rápido?— preguntó.

Desesperado sacó su placa, extendiendo la cadena de su cuello lo máximo posible para que fuese visible— Soy un militar retirado, estoy trabajando para una familia pudiente como guardaespaldas— comenzó a relatar lo primero que se le venía a la mente— Estoy aquí para recoger al hijo menor que está a mi cuidado, no quiero problemas, solo hago mi trabajo

El sujeto pareció convencido, haciéndose a un lado para dejarle pasar y Watson agradeció con una reverencia de cabeza.

Entró rogando en su interior Mycroft le hubiese mentido, que Sherlock no estuviera ahí sino en casa, tocando el violín, maldiciendo a Greg por teléfono o pegando tiros a la pared, cualquier cosa menos reducir su ahora ya de por sí corto periodo de vida.

Al cruzar el lumbral una ola de calor sofocante le azotó de lleno en la cara, el club estaba a reventar, con luces neones parpadeantes que le mareaban, dentro apestaba a tabaco, licor y sudor. Dio un vistazo alrededor del lugar, parando en cada hombre vestido en colores obscuros hasta que al fondo lo encontró.

Y ahí estaba él, vistiendo un par de pantalones formales, una camisa negra cuya tela resplandecía con las lámparas de techo de esa zona, cual desabotonada hasta la mitad mostraba su pecho subir y bajar con dificultad. Sherlock, derrumbado sobre una de las bancas de la barra recargaba su espalda en esta misma, con la cabeza hacia atrás mostrando tentativamente su cuello y manzana de Adán, tan malditamente drogado que no sentía las manos traviesas de las personas que, ensimismadas con su atractivo y fuerte presencia le tocaban buscando seducirle, acariciándole los muslos, la cadera, el pecho.

— ¡Una más, William!— le gritó un jovial muchacho rubio de colorida camiseta a rayas, quien pese a estar casi en igualdad de condiciones que el detective consultor se veía un poquito más lúcido.

El tipo dejó caer un polvo blanco desde una bolsita plástica sobre la barra, acomodó con un dedo una línea larga en el mármol negro en la orilla más cercana a Sherlock y éste, volteando, inhaló a duras penas todo el contenido sin dejar residuo alguno.

Aplausos y ovaciones por parte de los jóvenes quienes rodeaban al hombre no se hicieron esperar, felicitaciones por _habérsela terminado toda en un rato_ , alabando como increíble una estupidez de ese tamaño.

_«Mocosos estúpidos»_

A pasos agigantados prácticamente corrió hacia él, usando sus hombros para empujar a propios y extraños quienes le veían como el que ve a un loco. Los muchachos que no estaban tan intoxicados se alejaron al verlo llegar con esa peligrosa expresión iracunda y se tuvo que ver obligado a casi golpear a una chica ebria que terca no deseaba separarse de Sherlock.

Bajo la mirada atenta de los pocos sobrios de alrededor lo tomó de la cintura halándolo hacia arriba, asustándose de nuevo por lo estrecha que ésta estaba, teniendo oportunidad de sentir sus pronunciados huesos mejor y más vívidamente que en la madrugada. El hombre cayó como un peso muerto encima de él, quejándose en voz baja justo en su oreja.

— Sherlock— le llamó, su voz salió extrañamente amorosa pese a llegar dispuesto a golpearlo por hacerse daño. Un sollozo afligido se quedó en su garganta cuando la mirada ausente del detective brilló arrepentida apenas se cruzó con la suya, en una perfecta muestra de ilusión.

Y tal vez eso era lo que Holmes creía ver, un fantasma bondadoso creado por su atormentada cabeza en un intento de no dejarle tocar fondo.

— ¿John?— preguntó esperanzado, rompiendo un poquito más el corazón del doctor en el proceso.

— Vamos a casa, Sherlock— le obligó a levantarse de un tirón.

— Casa— repitió él dando unos pasos tambaleantes hasta él, volviendo a pegarse al cuerpo de John aunque ahora con un abrazo necesitado, apretando con su poca fuerza el cuello de Watson, temeroso a que se desvaneciera como un trozo de niebla, igual que las otras réplicas de John que su mente formaba cuando la soledad era demasiado insoportable y se sentía morir por ella.

John no creyó soportarlo más, ignorando la escena que estaban montando en un impulso cerró sus brazos sobre la moribunda figura, sosteniéndole fervoroso y esperando que Sherlock entendiera el implícito mensaje de no volver a dejarlo solo.

Necesitaba salvarle y a estas alturas él era el único que podía hacerlo.

Al final terminó caminando por Londres con Sherlock a sus espaldas mientras éste balbuceaba incoherencias en otros idiomas, pensando en cómo demonios iba a sacarlo de ese oscuro lugar en el que se había metido.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Aclaraciones]
> 
> • Antieméticos: Medicamentos de libre venta para evitar o controlar el mareo y las náuseas.
> 
> • Sherlock acá tiene 36 años y John 44, por ende se llevan 8 años.
> 
> • Por si no se entendió o se perdieron: Sherlock comenzó a consumir desde los 14, lleva 22 años siendo un adicto, pasando por fases en donde permanece limpio un par de años pero luego inevitablemente regresa a ella cuando está en momentos de estrés emocional.
> 
> [N/A]
> 
> Casi dos meses para traerles ésta porquería, no tengo excusas, lo siento.
> 
> Como sea, iré a morirme otros dos meses en lo que pienso cómo continuar con mis historias, arrivederci.
> 
> —Lovis


	3. Capítulo 3

Llegar al 221-B de Baker Street jamás había sido tan complicado, ni siquiera después de un largo y agotador caso en cuyo tiempo hubiesen ambos ignorado las necesidades básicas como el descansar, comer o siquiera ir al baño; en esos momentos Sherlock estaba drogado a la par de borracho –John lo confirmó apenas le tuvo cerca, hedía a alcohol barato, trayéndole ciertos recuerdos desagradables sobre su infancia y juventud temprana–, con eso en mente desechó la idea de llevarle en un taxi, estaba seguro el ambiente cerrado del vehículo le sofocaría (ya que se quejaba de vez en cuando sobre tener calor) y el exceso de movimiento probablemente haría a su sobre estimulado cuerpo vomitar, por lo que decidió lo mejor sería ir a pie. Si bien el bar no estaba tan lejos del cuarto que Sherlock rentaba, el trayecto cargando a un hombre adulto como peso muerto sobre su espalda se le hizo realmente difícil.

La puerta de entrada estaba abierta, dentro esperaba Molly sentada en las escaleras, durmiendo, con la cabeza apoyada sobre la fría pared de piedra.

— Le dije que se fuera a casa ya que tú te encargarías de cuidarlo, pero es muy necia— informó la casera apareciendo detrás de ellos, traía una pequeña bolsa de farmacia llena de medicamentos básicos y distintas cosas de botiquín. Los ojerosos ojos de la anciana se detuvieron en Sherlock— ¿Cómo se encuentra éste muchacho?— preguntó interesada, sobando con una de sus manos la huesuda espalda de Sherlock.

— Bien, en medida de lo posible— se corrigió— Se supone que la cocaína debería traerlo como una liebre pero se quedó inconsciente a mitad del camino

La mujer soltó un jadeo largo, cubriéndose la boca sorprendida a la par de aterrada, la expresión preocupada pese al cansancio y estrés que la situación le generaba.

— ¿Crees que mezcló algo?— inquirió consternada.

— Apesta a alcohol, es increíble— respondió John, entre frustrado y sarcástico.

Él colocó al detective sentado en el suelo de modo tan delicado como pudo hacerlo, recargándole la espalda contra una de las paredes del pequeño espacio en la entrada, justo al costado de las escaleras.

— Oh, éste hombre no aprende, no lo entiende— se lamentó Hudson, negando con la cabeza.

John omitió la obviedad de la anciana, en su lugar, tomó suavemente a Molly del hombro, sacudiéndola despacio, queriendo despertarla más no asustarla, sabiendo bien que por la forma en que habían acabado las cosas la última vez que se vieron era probable su enfado contra él. Y no lo negaba, también se encontraba irritado con ella, o tal vez celoso, ambas incluso, pero ¿cómo no estarlo? Era obvio que Sherlock y Molly habían mantenido contacto durante los dos últimos años, mientras él se lamentaba hundiéndose en la miseria de un corazón roto ella y él seguro conversaban periódicamente; aún después de _volver a la vida_ Sherlock decidió decirle a ella cuándo regresaría a Londres, confiaba tanto en esa mujer que llegó al punto de pedirle ayuda o dejarse ayudar con su adicción a las drogas.

Molly frunció el entrecejo, removiéndose en su lugar un momento para abrir lentamente los ojos. Enfocó a John durante algunos segundos antes de apartar de un manotazo la mano del ex-militar de su hombro.

— ¿Y Sherlock?— preguntó a Hudson, ignorando a John.

La otra mujer dirigió su mirada hacia donde el hombre descansaba, acción imitada por la forense, quien al entender la situación se levantó de un movimiento, apartando a John del camino con un empujón antes de caer de rodillas y comenzar a analizar a Holmes.

— Él está bien, estará bien, solo hay que bajarle la fiebre y cuidarlo hasta que despierte, todo va a estar bien— susurraba cual mantra, peinado los sudados rizos hacia atrás, aterrándose al notar como con sus dedos se llevaba algunas hebras del cabello oscuro.

John se acercó a ella, agachándose un poco a su lado con su mano tomó la de ella, deteniéndola.

— Sé que eres doctora y tienes confianza en tus habilidades, no en balde terminaste la carrera de medicina*, Molly, pero déjame ayudarte, ayudarlo a él, ¿Puedes verlo bien? No le queda mucho tiempo

Molly parpadeó unos momentos, repentinamente gruesas lágrimas comenzaron a hacerse camino sobre las blancas mejillas, cayendo en el regazo del hombre sobre el suelo. Apretaba la tela del pantalón de Sherlock en un modo tan doloroso que John y Husdon podían sentir perfectamente el pesar de la escena en su corazón.

— No servirá de nada— profesaba ella entre lloriqueos e hipidos— intenté de todas las formas posibles hacerle entrar en razón, y no voy a meterlo a un anexo, no puedo, Mycroft no lo va a permitir y yo tampoco quiero que esté en ese tipo de lugares otra vez— les miró a ambos, el rostro ojeroso y sin color, terminando por expresar: — A veces suelo llegar a la conclusión de que quiere matarse pero no tiene el valor suficiente para hacerlo a lo tradicional

El alma de John calló a sus pies en un estrepitoso sonido que solo él pudo escuchar, tuvo que alargar un brazo hacia la pared más cercana para evitar el desplomarse sobre el suelo y vomitar; ¿Morir? ¿El implacable y ególatra bastardo intelectual de Sherlock Holmes? ¿El mismo sujeto que los metía en distintos tipos de situaciones dementes solo para ver qué pasaba _quería_ morir? Era inconcebible el simple hecho de pensarlo, no tenía ni el más mínimo sentido que ese extraño sujeto, quien había robado su corazón de alguna manera, anhelase la muerte desde el fondo de su ser; o simplemente John no quería analizar las señales siempre evidentes que nunca quiso ver, desde el alabar a la soledad como aquello que le hacía funcionar sin trabas, así también la represión de cualesquiera emoción al punto de no poder exteriorizarlas más, llegando hasta sacrificarse en todos los sentidos con tal de mantenerse aferrado a la señora Hudson, Molly, Greg o el mismo John, personas con quienes en realidad no tenía relaciones tan cercanas.

Todos sus traumas eran tan obvios; para colmo él le había dejado solo después de _volver de la muerte_ con quien sabe cuántas cicatrices psicológicas más. Se sentía tan malditamente mal consigo mismo... tan inútil y por sobre todas las cosas un pésimo amigo.

¿Podía hacer algo? No estaba convencido de nada, pero ver a Sherlock ahí, sobre el suelo, inconsciente a causa de las drogas, delgado a extremos aterradores y seguro con el alma hecha trizas le empujaba a hacer algo al respecto. Después de todo, uno hace lo que sea por ver a quien amas con bien, ¿no?

Sin mediar una sola palabra empujó a Molly usando la misma fuerza que ella hubiese hecho con él anteriormente, apartándola de Sherlock con cierto recelo, no quería que nadie le tocara en ese momento, temiendo cualquier roce fuese a hacerle daño. Cuidadoso le levantó entre los brazos, complicándose la acción gracias a la altura de Holmes y lo reducido del espacio en aquel recibidor.

— ¿Qué haces?— se quejó Hopper encarándolo.

— Voy a llevármelo, necesita descansar antes de comenzar con la terapia— respondió subiendo despacio un par de escalones.

Molly bufó con la nariz, hastiada, deteniéndole al agarrarle con fuerza la chamarra que llevaba encima— ¿De qué terapia estás hablando? ¡Tú no puedes decidir nada con él así!

— Ni tú ni nadie ha hecho nada, si dejamos que esto siga así va a terminar muerto y eso es algo que no pienso dejar que ocurra— la encaró, en su rostro se leía la furia contenida, el ambiente se podía apreciar tan pesado que resultaba ser sofocante— No voy a perderlo, no de nuevo y ni tú ni nadie va a alejarme de él, no importa si debo ponerme agresivo contigo, Mycroft o cualquier otro, ¿quieres retarme, Molly?

Hudson, que veía la escena sin hablar, hizo de división entre la forense y el militar retirado, colocándose justo al medio de los dos y obligando a la mujer a soltarle para evitar la segura pelea que venía aproximándose a la velocidad de la luz.

— Molly, agradezco que nos hayas ayudado— dijo, atoró despacio la bolsa con las medicinas en uno de los cierres de la chamarra de John, dándole palmaditas suaves en son de apurarle a subir la escalera—, Pero creo que es hora de delegarle el trabajo a alguien más, alguien que sepa cómo tratar con Sherlock, y seamos honestas, cariño, ninguna de las dos está calificada para esto

— ¡Pero señora Hudson-

Ella le interrumpió abriendo la puerta de su parte del departamento con fuerza, le veía fijo, tal vez enojada, replicando con sus ojos esos experimentados años en los cuales podía asegurar que todo estaría bien. Llevaba años conociendo a esos dos y su extraña dinámica, la única persona que podría curar a Sherlock sería aquel único hombre que Holmes dejó entrar en su extraña burbuja; y con eso la forense supo no había nada ella pudiera hacer.

— Vamos, entra a por un té de hierbas para que te relajes y puedas llegar a dormir aunque sea un poco, recuerda que mañana tienes que trabajar

Molly se rindió, no tenía verdadero sentido continuar esa absurda pelea, tenía el orgullo herido y se sentía inservible, pero estaba segura que a Sherlock le haría mejor estar con John aunque al detective consultor pudiese parecerle al inicio que no.

— Si tienes tanta confianza en tus habilidades entonces hazlo, sácalo de ese oscuro lugar— dijo como últimas palabras hacia el hombre, la expresión triste, entrando a la pequeña cocina tras la anciana Hudson procediendo a cerrar la puerta de un sonoro empujón.

Sin mediar siquiera un sonido el hombre observó el frágil cuerpo que reposaba sobre sí, le sostenía cuidadoso, casi temiendo que al hacer el más pequeño movimiento pudiera romperle. Caminó escaleras arriba, abriendo difícilmente la puerta del apartamento de Sherlock con éste encima. Una vez dentro la ola de emociones que le trajo aquel familiar lugar le golpeó en la cara y el corazón con la fuerza de un huracán impetuoso, arrastrándole por las entrañas la dura nostalgia de todas y cada una de esas ocasiones en que ambos compartieron aunque fuera un poco de tiempo ahí. 

Le dolió percatar que su sofá aún se encontraba en el mismo lugar donde lo hubo dejado.

Por gracia a su salud mental prefirió en el momento omitir ese tipo de cosas, lo importante sería llevar a su amigo a su habitación, e ignorando las marcas de miseria y desolación que adornaban tétricamente el salón y el pasillo así lo hizo. 

El cuarto de Sherlock era, por decir poco, un verdadero desastre; la cama destendida con las sábanas a poco de terminar completamente en el suelo, jeringas y los envoltorios de estas repartidos por todo el lugar, muebles y colchón incluidos; allá en la esquina más alejada del cuarto una pila de ropa mezclaba prendas sucias con limpias, botellas de alcohol vacías, una que otra quebrada provocaba ruidos al John pasar por encima de los cristales. 

Tendría que limpiar a fondo todo el departamento apenas tuviera oportunidad.

En la dificultad que suponía hacerlo con una mano jaló hasta el piso la sábana del colchón y con ella toda la basura de encima, para acto seguido poder colocar a Sherlock de costado en su cama, teniendo en cuenta estaba tan borracho que no tardaría en vomitar. Una vez creyó que el hombre estaba lo suficientemente cómodo le quitó los zapatos, cubriéndole con la colcha más limpia que encontró.

No evitó el que su mirada se perdiera en la figura de aspecto casi fantasmal que reposaba dormida.

John tragó sonoramente, clavados sus ojos en Sherlock se resintió al su mente hacerlo culpable de todo, incluso aquello que no hubo hecho. Y es que nunca fueron muy cercanos, siempre lo tuvo en cuenta, Sherlock parecía confiar en él lo suficiente para hacerle partícipe de sus ocurrencias pero las cosas no escalaban de ahí, no recordaba ni una sola vez en la que ambos se hubiesen sentado a conversar como dos amigos normales, pero admitía que tampoco se esforzó demasiado en querer profundizar su relación.

Y es que estaba endemoniadamente asustado, porque le quería, no tanto como el que quiere a un amigo sino como a un hombre; amor, lo llaman las malas lenguas, algo tan fuerte que John estaba seguro jamás había experimentado antes, y era por demás aterrador. 

La homofobia interna que desarrolló desde la más tierna edad a causa del machismo de su padre actuaba como si de una enorme y gruesa barrera de acero se tratara, dominando con estigmas y malos juicios sus decisiones cual hilos de titiritero, obligándolo toda su vida a ser tan mujeriego como pudiese, solo para ignorar que tal vez ese amigo de la infancia, aquel compañero de secundaria, el capitán del equipo de Rugby, o un profesor de la universidad eran más atractivos de lo que deberían a sus ojos; inclusive estando en el ejército, desconocía la cantidad de afganas con las que se había enredado solo para quitarse el picor en la pelvis que le provocaban los fornidos cuerpos sudados a la luz dorada del sol.

Aún con todo eso sobre la mesa Sherlock Holmes, sin saberlo, vino a desquebrajar esa barrera como si de papel se tratase, lamentable que John se hubo dado cuenta demasiado tarde, tanto que la única forma de aliviar aunque fuese un poco el enorme dolor que el supuesto suicidio había dejado en él fue aferrarse a una mujer, una que era aterradoramente parecida a Sherlock y sin embargo de modo por completo contradictorio ni por asomo se parecía a él. Claro que quiere a Mary, pero no fue capaz de amarla tanto como a ese estúpido hombre que tenía enfrente. 

Observa el delgado pecho hincharse y bajar con cada débil respiración; se convence de que la relación entre Mary y él debe terminar.

Pasa despacito una mano por sobre las hebras de cabello depositando sus labios en la pálida piel de la frente, dejándolos ahí como un íntimo contacto que no era del todo un beso. Entonces decide ir a la cocina a buscar una bolsa y escoba, necesitaba distraer el punzante dolor en su pecho causa a la preocupación, ¿y qué mejor manera de hacerlo que limpiando?

Termina rápidamente la cocina y la sala de estar; cuando vuelve a la habitación Sherlock le espera despierto, aún en la cama, ahora sobre su costado derecho veía fijamente algún punto de la sábana blanca sin mucho interés, sabiendo muy bien que John estaba ahí presente y sin embargo pareciendo evadir su existencia en el lugar.

John tragó en seco, tenía meses que no se veían o siquiera hablaban, desde la vez en el restaurante que Watson lo mandó al demonio con una paliza -rompiéndole la nariz y tres costillas en el proceso-, más nada que unos textos de Sherlock disculpándose por no decirle la verdad unos días después, y teniendo los recuerdos de sus palabras hirientes junto a la sensación de golpear el cuerpo ajeno aún frescos en su mente le era sumamente incómodo estar con él.

Aspiró esperando tontamente que el oxígeno llenando sus pulmones le diera algo de valentía, decidiendo entonces que la mejor forma de romper con el aura incómoda sería entrar en el modo de doctor, y así lo hizo.

— ¿Cómo te sientes? Debes estar mareado, tal vez con náuseas y dolor de cabeza, iré por algunos hielos y un poco de agua fría a la cocina, ya que no puedo darte medicamentos porque desconozco lo que te hayas metido— dijo rápidamente, dando media vuelta con una zancada robotizada que le otorgó aún más incomodidad al asunto.

— John

El nombrado se congeló en su lugar, escuchar la sensual voz barítono después de lo que le habían parecido años tuvo en él un efecto inmediato de embriaguez, en esos momentos sentía ser capaz de hacer cualquier cosa que Sherlock le ordenara, por más burdo, increíble o peligroso que fuera.

— Te he echado de menos— Holmes terminó susurrando con timidez.

La frase lo descolocó, giró la cabeza en un movimiento doloroso, percatándose que Sherlock le veía distraídamente de entre las sudadas hebras largas pegándose a su frente y parte de las mejillas. Tragó grueso, intentando contener las emociones encontradas que le surgieron de repente, debatiéndose entre atestarle un puñetazo, entrar en pánico o dejarse llevar por el momento e ir a darle un muy necesitado abrazo.

— Yo también... — carraspeó, rascándose la barbilla y con la mirada clavada en otro lado— También te extrañé, Sherlock, demasiado a decir verdad

Sherlock soltó una risa baja, acurrucándose en posición fetal abrazaba sus piernas intentando encontrar seguridad.

— Creo que estoy alucinando otra vez— dijo para sí, sonrió vagamente enterrando la cara en la almohada fría y degustándose con la sensación sobre su piel caliente— Mi John nunca diría eso, él probablemente me soltaría un golpe apenas me viera en estas condiciones

— Ganas no me faltan— afirmó John tomando asiento en la cama, a solo unos centímetros de él. Su diestra viajó inconscientemente hasta los despeinados rizos negros, llevándolos hacia atrás entre sus dedos maltratados.

Sherlock ronroneó por el contacto, empujando su cabeza un poco para que John continuase acariciándole cuando este quiso apartar la mano.

— Definitivamente esto es otra de esas creaciones burdas que fabrica mi cabeza efecto de las drogas, el verdadero John nunca se comportaría así

Watson ni siquiera hizo el intento de rebatirle nuevamente.

— ¿Otra?— se limitó a preguntar sin detener los movimientos de su mano.

— Mmhm— asintió Holmes con la garganta— Siempre son diferentes, pero en cada una de ellas estás tú

— ¿Y qué hago?— inquirió curioso.

— Muchas cosas— le respondió dubitativo, apretando los ojos, deseaba que su atrofiada memoria le trajese alguna escena para poder explicarla a su nueva alucinación como lo habría hecho innumerables veces en el pasado, no obstante le fue imposible encontrar alguna—. No lo recuerdo, pero sé que son diferentes— terminó por decir.

— No te fuerces— le regañó John despacito— Vas a sentirte peor si lo haces

— Eres la más bonita de mis alucinaciones—. Susurró contento colocándose aún más cerca de él, su expresión era la de un sediento abandonado en un desierto que satisfizo la sed en un inesperado oasis recién encontrado, Watson se preguntó cuánto tiempo llevaba sumergido en el dolor y la soledad, pues para un ser tan orgulloso como lo sería Sherlock Holmes el mostrarse tan frágil ante otro era impensable. Ahora el hombre lucía desesperado por algo de calidez.

Mientras lo miraba Sherlock le regaló una sonrisa, la más triste que nadie nunca le hubo dado jamás.

Sin poder evitarlo de un movimiento rápido lo haló hasta sus brazos tomando su muñeca, le sostuvo fuertemente mientras lágrimas amargas repletas de culpabilidad se deslizaban desde sus ojos, paseando libres por sus mejillas reflejando su pesar hasta caer sobre la camisa de su sorprendido acompañante. Sollozaba en silencio, si no fuese por la cercanía a la que estaban Sherlock jamás habría sabido que se encontraba llorando. 

La realidad indicándole a Holmes que ese hombre no era una alucinación más le golpeó fuerte, logrando el efecto de todo el alcohol consumido horas atrás desapareciera casi inmediatamente. Su corazón latía tan rápido gracias a los nervios por sentirse expuesto y el exceso de cocaína que sentía iba a reventar en cualquier momento. John le separó suavemente de sí, observándole arrepentido con sus preciosos ojos azules.

— John

El nombrado se sorbió la nariz un par de veces, limpiando el camino de las lágrimas sobre su rostro con la manga de su suéter café

— No voy a dejarte, ¿me escuchaste? No volveré a dejarte solo, jamás, saldremos de éste maldito infierno juntos y pronto estarás bien— su mirada volvió a humedecerse, sabiendo la mayoría de adictos nunca se recuperaban y que al nivel en que Sherlock estaba no existía salvación. De repente la voz le temblaba al hablar— Todo va a estar bien, vas a recuperarte y volveremos a ser el mismo par de idiotas de antes, esos que recorrían las calles de Londres a altas horas de la madrugada resolviendo casos complicados que solo tú podías entender; te prometo que vamos a volver a ese precioso lugar en el campo al que fuimos la vez del asesinato de aquella mujer, sé que amaste la vista que daba el hostal de la montaña, ¿quieres ir? podemos ir apenas ganes un poco de peso para que el cambio de altura no te afecte tanto. Haremos todo lo que tú quieras pero necesito te recuperes antes, ¿sí?

Sherlock volvió a lanzarse a los brazos de John, buscando conforte. Sabía todo aquello era una vil mentira, a ese punto ya era incapaz de controlar su adicción y entendía muy bien que estaba llegando a su límite, podía ver a la muerte saludarle todas las mañanas cuando tratando de no lucir tan demacrado veía su reflejo mientras se arreglaba frente al tocador, en el momento que las arritmias se hacían más frecuentes, más duraderas, cuando los desmayos y lagunas mentales eran comunes; ella le sonreía en cada mechón de cabello que perdía, en cada gramo o trago consumido, siempre estando detrás de él, como la sombra aterradora de un verdugo que simplemente le seguía por aburrimiento, consciente que muy pronto iba a caer.

Cuando Sherlock comenzó a sollozar también John supo que no le creyó una sola palabra.

Esa madrugada se desahogaron como jamás lo habían hecho, llorando en brazos del otro pudieron arrepentirse de todo el tiempo desperdiciado y sus malas decisiones; uno lamentaba haberse enamorado de alguien tan inalcanzable, el otro maldecía a su misógino padre por hacerle temer al amor. 

Ya muy entrada la mañana un toqueteo suave sobre la puerta de la habitación sacó a John del mundo de los sueños. Abrió los ojos con pereza, mientras volvían a tocar pudo percatarse de la posición en que se encontraba: los brazos rodeando a Sherlock, quien dormía profundamente con su rostro enterrado en el pecho del ex-militar; de repente una enorme calidez le llenó el cuerpo, se descubrió deseando que esa fuera su primera imagen al despertar todos los días.

Se incorporó, encontrándose con Hudson en el lumbral de la puerta, ella les veía entre apenada por despertarle y sonriente al encontrarlos así.

— Está una señorita rubia esperándote en la sala, John— informó en voz baja.

Watson sintió un gran peso muerto caerle sobre el estómago, Mary había llegado y con ella esa siempre incómoda conversación de pareja que en cada ocasión dejaba un corazón roto; culpable se compadeció de ella porque ese corazón desquebrajado no sería de él.

— Claro... dígale que iré en un momento

Hudson asintió, retirándose.

Él cuidadoso se separó del hombre, susurrándole que durmiera cuando se quejó un poco le cubrió con la colcha, yendo después en dirección al baño; podía sentir sus ojos hinchados, necesitaba lavarse la cara para no mostrarse tan miserable frente a la que en unos momentos dejaría de ser su novia, casi prometida, casi esposa. Colocando algo de pasta dental en su dedo hizo lo mejor para lavar su boca, queriendo desaparecer el aliento mañanero, peinó su cabello, se mojó el rostro y cuando creyó estar listo para enfrentarla salió.

 _Mary Morstan, un nombre falso para una mujer falsa._ Sentada en el sofá más largo, con una taza de té chai en las manos y dos maletas al lado esperaba en completo silencio. Podía escuchar desde hace minutos el sonido del agua correr en lo que entendió era el baño, junto al latir fuerte de su corazón comenzaba a desesperarse un poco. No recordaba jamás haber estado tan nerviosa, ni siquiera cuando a una edad extremadamente chica se vio aburrida de su monótona vida y buscando emociones terminó aprendiendo a matar; el cuerpo le temblaba como no lo había hecho esa primera vez que sigilosa debiendo recuperar un pent-drive se obligó a cortarle el cuello a dos oficiales de policía. 

Había estado al borde de la muerte en múltiples ocasiones, pero nunca estuvo tan afectada como en ese momento.

Un torrente de emociones bailaba dentro de ella, por un lado se sentía feliz de haber conocido a John Watson, por el otro, triste de perderlo, también estaba molesta con Sherlock quien le hubo arrebatado lo único bueno que en sus casi cincuenta años había conseguido, ¿Por qué no pudo haberse quedado muerto? ¿Por qué regresar a John después de haberlo lastimado? ¿Por qué debía ser tan malditamente atrayente y encantador para todos? ¿Por qué John _tenía_ que quererlo tanto como para dejarla a ella de lado? 

Lo peor de todo era que por más que doliese ella no podía hacer nada más, la relación con John se había acabado desde antes de iniciar porque pudo ver claramente que John amaba con locura a Sherlock, y como la mujer madura que era debía aceptarlo y seguir adelante hasta que su estilo de vida la matara.

Pudo escuchar a John acercarse decidido desde el pasillo al fondo, tomó de un sorbo la mitad del té ahora frío fingiendo leer algo en su celular, colocándose esa máscara de buena actriz que cada día parecía menos una faceta y se sentía más como otra parte de ella. Le sonrió, sin embargo no pudiendo ocultar del todo su tristeza.

— Buenos días, John ¡Sí que tardaste! Tanto que la señora Hudson me dio un poco de té para hacer más amena la espera— se rió, colocando la taza sobre un mueble cercano.

— Lo lamento, me ha costado un poco despertarme— carraspeó, como siempre que estaba nervioso—. Mary... necesitamos hablar

La expresión jovial en el fino rostro poco maquillado desapareció en segundos, reemplazándola por una más bien resignada.

— Lo sé, John— se incorporó, alisando su abrigo beige, acomodándolo como si fuera la cosa más importante del mundo, ignorando que le dolía la situación—. No quiero extender ésta conversación, no quiero saber los motivos por los cuales me dejas ya que me conozco y sé que voy a molestarme mucho contigo, solo déjame agradecerte por los dos años de relación, créeme cuando te digo que fueron los mejores de toda mi vida.

John corrió a abrazarla, apretando el pequeño cuerpo de Mary con fuerza, siendo claramente una despedida.

— Muchas gracias, por todo lo que has hecho por éste lastimado hombre viejo, curaste mis heridas sin miramientos y eso es algo que jamás podré compensarte, espero que algún día me perdones por ser tan egoísta

— Oh dios, no me trates como una santa porque no lo soy, lo hice para tenerte a mi lado, no fue un acto de caridad, esperaba que me amaras de vuelta— se alejó de él, palmeando sus hombros—. Aquí en las maletas hay algo de tus pertenencias, tienes la llave de la casa así que puedes ir por lo que te haga falta cuando quieras

Lanzándose a su ahora ex novio le plantó un sonoro beso en la mejilla, tomó luego su bolso del sofá y despidiéndose de él con la mano procedió a dejarle solo en el apartamento.

John suspiró, Mary había tomado la ruptura mejor de lo que él esperaba, eso le hizo admirarla aún más de lo que ya lo hacía. Todo estaba bien, no iba a quejarse de nada, en esos momentos tenía una prioridad y esa era el salvarle la vida a su primer amor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Aclaraciones]
> 
> * Para quien no lo sepa, John le dijo a Molly que es doctora porque aunque se dedique al campo forense antes se debe de pasar por la carrera de medicina y de ahí elegir una de las ramas, en éste caso medicina forense.
> 
> [N/A]
> 
> Sí... no tengo nada que decir, lo siento, incluso estando en cuarentena continúo con mi pereza e improductividad, sigo luchando contra eso, más me enorgullece decir que hice éste capítulo en solo unas horas, lo cual es buena señal ya que indica estoy saliendo del bloqueo creativo. Tengo muchas más historias en borradores, espérenlas por favor.
> 
> Por cierto, sé que dije que iban a ser solo cuatro partes pero creo que lo voy a extender un par más.


End file.
